Something Beautiful
by Rarity93
Summary: Roxie arrives at Foster's, and goes through alot, she quickly befriends Frankie, starts a rivalry with Bloo, and falls deeply in love with Mac. MacxOC R&R! Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fic so no flames! Anyway, this one will introduce Roxie (I'll bring in the rest in another story.) I don't own Fosters or characters-but I do own Roxie and her creater's parents.

Enjoy 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Meet Roxie**

It was only 9:00am when a white limo parked outside the Foster's home. A married couple stepped out carrying a cage with an unusual figure inside. They walked into Mr. Herriman's office. "Yes, how may I help you?" the rabbit asked them. The woman got up and put their cage on his desk.

"Well you see- we have a problem with our daughter's imaginary friend. It keeps doing all her chores and homework, and well, we were hoping you would have room for it here." Herriman agreed to this and gave them some forms to sign. "We'll be happy to take her off your hands-now if you could just sign here." After a few minutes, the two people were free to go. Herriman started to notice the creature in the cage and swung the door open.

"You may come out now little one, no need to be scared." He told her. The friend did as he said-and when he saw her-he was amased at what she looked like.

She was both a cat and a fox. She felt disturbed by him staring.

"My word, I have never seen a creature quite like you."the small hybrid did not say a word, but knew she would have to talk sooner or later. "Yeah, it is easy to attract attention when you look likr this." She finally responded in a sheepish tone.

He lead her out of the office and into the living room, quickly calling Frankie.

"Miss Frances, please come hear and give our newest friend a tour of the house.

Frankie didn't hesitate this time since she was eager to meet said newest friend.

"Hi, you must be new hear, welcome to Foster's." she said hapilly before

offering the tour. "Thank you for that, I'm Roxie."

"That name really suits you."

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

"Well, before we get your room ready, you get to see Foster's for yourself-

first thing!"

"That sounds great, but the place seems so big."

"You'll get used to it. Trust me."

Frankie lead Roxie through most of the house while they started talking about

talking about a lot of girl stuff. Roxie could tell she would get along with

Frankie just fine and started to like her new home-but couldn'thelp

But feel like there was something missing in her new lifebut just couldn't tell what it could be. It could possibly be either more friends or a boyfriend…

Author's Note: Sure it doesn't sound interesting yet, but just wait for the next chapter,

When Roxie meets Bloo-it won't be easy for her! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hear it is, the second chapter of Something Beautiful! This is where things start to "heat up" alittle between Roxie and Bloo…

Chapter 2: Enemy #1 Roxie wandered around the house by herself, whe n she saw a talking 

Blue blob playing with a paddle ball (or beating himself up with it.).

Thinking he wouldn't mind, Roxie decided to meet him.

Just as soon as he was about to throw the ball into the air to hit it,

Roxie stood behind her and shouted "Hi!" as she stuck her head out.

He let out a short shriek before the ball hit him on top of his head, he saw who it was and started talking "Hey! No one sneaks up on me like that. I may not know who you are-but your distracting the wrong guy. I, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, am practicimg to be a skilled paddle ball champion."he said proudly. Roxie felt confuse with this guy. Not only

Way his name baffeling, but how could he say that to her at the moment he saw her-much less see paddle ball as an "accomplishment". As much as she didn't want to say this,

"Sorry,I guess I got carried away since I'm new here." She tried to hold back what she really wanted to say.

"Well, I geuss I can let you off the hook this time-but if you ever do that again I'll…!"

He stopped to breath for a bit. She tried to sound harmless. "Look, I'm not looking for any trouble. But what's so important about that boring game anyway?" she looked puzzled. But Bloo was'nt about to take this the right way… "Boring game?"

He glared at her. "_Boring game?!?_ This is not a boring game-I'll have you know, it takes alot of skill to do this." He tried to hit the ball again but failed badly. Roxie really felt fired up from all this, "What 'skill' your hitting yourself in the head."

He just ignored her but hept holding a mad glare at her. "You must think your so smart

telling that, don't ya?" Roxie knew what she had to do at this point. "Didn't I just say

I didn't want trouble?" she raised her voice. "If you think you can get in my face over that piece of junk-I don't think so-either you get out of my face-OR ELSE!!!" that last

Part made him fall on his back. She stormed out, badly hurt. She didn't want to act

like that but that's what came to her naturally after being pushed around.

Roxie layed down in her new bed, the room felt quiet since she wasn't sharing

with anyone, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She didn't move

for what felt like hours. Much to her strong dismay, she found herself hating someone

again. A sour feeling that hasn't effected her since she moved away from her creater-

all she did was use Roxie as a maid instead of giving her what she really needed-witch

was the only reason she she came here in the first place. She tried not to relive those memories by trying to relax herself, but didn't really know what to do besides that,

but soon settled to take one more walk around the house for the day.

Author's Note: Not only is the rivalry part starting, but Roxie's character an past is further explained in this chapter. But in the next one- Roxie's feelings will take her in a different direction…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: this is where it gets a bit more "lovey-dovey" but in a nice way, where Roxie's life is changed forever

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: M+R**

After a few minutes of walking, Roxie stared at one of the clocks in a room full of them.

It showed that it was already 3:30pm, it had already been a long time since she left her room, and she made herself move towards the kitchen. Her heart felt more empty than

Before-and she longed to have some one who could make all of her sorrow and suffering

that's been with her for so long finally go away. Roxie's been looking for that person for months now without any luck. Was there no one who would look at her and see more than a strange looking hrbrid?

Just when the idea brought tears to her eyes, a little boy's voice could be heard from inside the kitchen. It got her attention and quietly peeked through the door that was cracked open. She saw an eight-year-old boy talking to the "jerk" she met earlier.

"_Who is that?" _she thought to herself "_I've never seen him before. And what's he doing sitting with that LITTLE __BRAT__?!?!" _

"Bloo, I can't believe you would sink to this level…" the boy said. Roxie knew better than to listen in on things like this, but just felt strangely interested in what he was saying

(that and sound of his voice). "What's the big deal? She didn't care what I was doing and just had to tell her off." Bloo said, trying to prove his point. "That's not the point, you yelled at her and you didn't even know who she was." The boy said. He was trying to get through to his friend.

That part made Roxie's ears perk up. She now knew what this was all about, her first encounter with Bloo. "Look, I may not have met this girl, but I do know that she really didn't deserve what you did, and she's not a _dog_, Bloo. She's a living breathing person

with feelings that you probably hurt…" the boy sighed. "And I'll bet she wanted a better welcome than what you did." He stopped and looked at the blue blob sitting next to him.

Bloo may not have listened, but Roxie couldn't believe what he just said. "_Wow, he's standidng up for me. No one has ever talked about me like that"_ she thought with a smile on her face that was slowly getting bigger, "_This can only mean one thing…he really __cares __about me!" _her mind shut of when a burst of excitment went on in her heart., and felt butterflies in her stomach. Her pupils got bigger and sparkly-and all she could see was that boy. Her tail swished from side to side-she was having a feeling like none other

"Ok Mac, I get what your trying to tell me. Don't worry-I'll try not to be so hard next time I see her." Bloo replied again. And all she heard him say was the boy's name…

that was the cutest boy's name she ever heard, _"Maaaac!" _she said his name in her head.

Bloo headed out of the room but Mac just waited there, and started leaving moments later. Although he looked frustrated from having to talk reason with him without any good results, Roxie didn't care one bit. Mac walked out of the kitchen kind of slowly,

not even noticing the lovestruck imaginary at the door, she moved out of the way so he could pass through. Her four legs went weak from being overwelmed by that amazing

expierience, and let out a dreaily sigh as she layed on floor, still in a love daze- but

snapped back to reality when she realized he was out of her sight.

At first she wanted Mac to come back to her, just to see him again, but then she skipped

To her room ant pulled out her diary. She was planning on writing about her first day-

but all she could think about was _him_!

Insead she wrote the letters M+R all over the pages. She giggled at thought of this,she had found that someone she'd been looking for- and that person had to be Mac.

And even if she hasn't gotten to meet him, Roxie just knew it was him without a doubt.

The feeling felt so right and she opened her curtains to let the sunlight in, and the warmth of it made the felling even more blissful. And one thought was in her mind for the rest of the day…_M+R._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's note: ok-this is where the story got deeper-and longer! Sorry for making Mac say a lot, I just wanted him to sound kind enough for Roxie fall for him at that moment.

Please R&R! but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: this is the part where Roxie and Mac have a nice conversation, and it starts the "hard way"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter #4: CRASH!**

The next day, Roxie came up with a plan to meet Mac. She caught up with Frankie who was doing her daily chores. "Hey, Frankie!" she shouted. Frankie looked over her shoulder and noticed how different she was acting and her tone was far different from what was heard before. "Wow, I've never seen you act this way, your usually act

Like no one likes you-which isn't true of course!" Frankie said in surprise. "I won't belike that for a while. I saw this boy the other day, I'm pretty sure his name was Mac. Oh, and you should have heard the sweet things he said about me." Roxie eplained. She was acting as if she was just hit by Cupid's arrow because she had tiny hearts all over, popping like bubbles, following her as she skipped like a rabbit. Frankie thought for a moment-but caught on fast, "Sounds like your crushing on Bloo's creator, Mac." She said, suspecting that was the reason for her change.

"Creator? No wonder he was talking all smart around Bloo. Anyway, I was hoping you could help me get to know him." Roxie said, sounding like her shyness was coming back. She was standing in front of Frankie now. "Sure I can, or you can meet him on your own," Roxie just gave her a nerouse look, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Mac can get along with anyone."

"I've never talked to a boy before."

"Once again, you'll be fine. Just make a lot of eye contact, never act like a lovesick idiot-that'll blow the secret-and most importantly, act normal."

"Ok, I think I got it." Roxie took a deep breath, and prepared herself for whatever would happen next.

The two walked to a corner, Frankie showed her a hallway at the left side.

"All right. Mac and Bloo are in the room at the end of the hall. Now, just get in there and, you know, work your charms!" Frankie instructed. She noticed how energetic Roxie was getting. "You might want to take it easy and don't run. Mr. H. has 'no running in the halls' rule." Roxie nodded and slowly walked into the hallway (just to make sure Frankie wouldn't know what she would do next.) "Come on Frankie, acting crazy over a boy is the last thing I would do."she said.

But once she was out of Frankie's sight, her beating heart made her _run_ towards the room. Ironicly, Mac was running out of the room towards her, but was busy thinking of something to notice her, same thing with Roxie who was in another love daze.

They got closer-and closer- until **CRASH!!!** They literally crashed into eachother and collapsed to the floor. Mac was the first to get up, he dusted off his red shirt, but learned that he just bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok! I…" he stopped when he saw who it was. They accidentaly got face-to-face and he looked right into her limpid blue eyes. Mac felt speechless looking at the imaginary- thinking she looked both strange yet somehow really pretty. "Oh no, that's fine. It's my fault really, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said feeling a bit guilty.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. Mac finally managed to take his eyes off of her. "No reason, I've just never seen you before." Roxie didn't believe it. "Are you sure it's not because I look so , you know, _weird_? The only reason people look at me is because I sort of weird them out." Her ears drooped while admitting this. "Really, well I don't think you look weird at all, besides a lot of imaginary friends look strange. Honest-it doesn't bug me." He said in his lovable tone.

"Oh, that's really a nice thing to hear, Mac."

"How'd you know my name.?"

"I overheard that argument you had with your friend, hey-did you really mean what you said about me?" he smiled at her, "Every word. So what's your name?"

"Uh… it's Roxie." She said, this time real shy from just telling him her name. As if the

wierdness part was hard enough to say out loud. "Wow, that name kinda-suits you."

He said, just as shy as her. "Thank you." She giggled alittle.

Mac and Roxie spent the rest of the day together-and were just glad to be with eachother. She was really starting to bond with him. Mac liked her too-but so far-only as a friend and nothing else. Roxie was aware of this but just thought it was because their bond was only beginning. But through it all, she couldn't a way to let Mac know how much she liked him. The feeling was just…more than words can say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know it sounded like Mac fell for her at first sight-but remember-he's still just a kid and doesn't really get love yet-so it could take a while.


End file.
